Everyone Hurts
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: a young girl makes a deal with slade. all she has to do is discover the true identities of the titans. Yah, good luck with that.
1. Chapter 1

**i just started to write this one night because i was bored. please enjoy, and review!**

**-Laces**

Prologue

Tears were streaking my face from the searing pain. My eyes rested on a blurred image of my shattered bracelet. My shaggy black hair hung in my place.

"Hurts. Doesn't it?" hissed the voice of the man responsible for my pain. I barely had the breath to speak, so I nodded my head slowly. The man let out an eerie chuckle.

"Please." I gasped. "St… stop." he let go of my arms and I dropped to the ground.

"You know what you have to do now, right?" questioned the man. My green eyes were full of hatred towards him, but I nodded my head.

"Yes… yes. I will. Just, please fix my bracelet." I pleaded. The man dropped a black bracelet in front of me different from my silver one, but I could care less as long as it made the pain stop. I put it on and relief swept through my body.

"As you noticed, this bracelet looks different from your last. It has a tracker on it so I know that you won't run off, and if you disobey all I have to do is press this button..." he said, showing me a red button that rested in the palm of his hand. "and your defenses are gone." he concluded.

"But what happens once I'm done the job?" I inquired, starting to get my voice back.

"Then all the defaults are off and you're free." he stated and I nodded my head.

"Remember what you need to do, and if you fail prepare for the pain to return." the man hissed unlocking the door, letting me out of the building.

"Yes Slade." I stated, then ran off into the streets.

**hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**-Laces**


	2. Chapter 2

**You may notice that this character is very childish. why? cause she's eleven! just wanted to let you know. please review! i live reviews!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.1

I hated the curse I was born with. The moment I was born, I was allergic to people. A simple touch burned. If I was standing in the same room with someone I was incredibly weak. Luckily these scientists made me a bracelet that would reverse the effects. Unfortunately that made everyone allergic to me. My parents didn't want me. Who could blame them? They couldn't hug their daughter or they would get hurt, and if they took my bracelet off, I would be in intense pain. No one at the orphanage wanted me for the same reasons. So I ran away, and no one really cared. That's when I ran into trouble by the name of Slade. He broke my bracelet and is forcing me to do some sort of plan of his. Now all I wanted was freedom. I had to find the Teen titans, get the info on who they are, and go. Not too difficult. Right? Slade that I'd be perfect for the job because I had no records, they couldn't touch me, they would most likely go easier on an eleven year old, and he was sure that I wouldn't squeal on him. I hated that man with a passion. I wasn't used to being told what to do. All I needed to do would touch someone and they wouldn't mess with me again. Slade thought about that and easily smashed my bracelet before I even had a chance to hurt him.

I could see the tower in the distance and I remembered the weak spots Slade told me about, and I jumped into the water to swim to the island. I was a good swimmer, so that didn't present any problems. Once on the island I snuck into one of the weak spots.

_How does Slade even know these weak spots? _I thought to myself. I stealthily crept into the building. My eyes widened as I saw the vast open space. I noticed a couch, a table, and a giant T.V. I really wanted to collapse on the couch and sleep, but I had work to do. I looked around the tower, trying to find some sort of study. If there was any info on there secret identities, then it would be in there. I finally found the study, and there was tons of books. I loved to read, but I had to stay focused. I then came across a book titled Tom Sawyer.

_Maybe that's one of their names. _I thought to myself. (A/N remember that this girl is 11, she still has the mind of an 11 year old.) I started to read. It was soon clear to me that this was definitely not about any of the titans, but the book already had me in it's spell. I started to shrink down until I was sitting on the floor. Soon enough I was with Huckleberry Finn, and Tom Sawyer getting into trouble searching for treasure.

"Who are you?" a voice rang out snapping me out of the book. There stood a green boy. I looked down at the book in my hands.

"Sorry Tom." I whispered, then chucked it at the boy.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, and I ran off.

_Wait! My best shot for freedom was back there! _I cursed at myself. Sirens rang out, and the green boy was right behind me. He tackled me, but shouted in pain the second he did.

"What are you?" he questioned.

"You're the green one, what are you?" I shot back. I then heard somebody behind me. Some dude with over gelled spiky hair.

"Touch me and you'll regret it." I hissed, running past the green guy. The boy with spiky hair didn't head my warning, and grabbed my arm, but was quick to let go.

"Told ya!" I exclaimed. I quickly turned the corner and two hands grabbed my arms, holding me into place. It was a metal man, and he wasn't effected by me.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"Tom Sawyer!" I spat. I squirmed trying to get out of the robot man's grip while he stood watching me struggle. Just like Slade.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed. The two boys I originally met, and two girls were quickly there too. They bombarded me with questions while things were spinning through my mind.

_I've been caught! What now? What will Slade do? What will the titans do? What if they torcher me? What if they send me away? Then Slade would push that button. Everything would hurt again. Everyone. _The robots arms reminded me of Slade, and tears started to streak my face out of fear. I didn't realize how fast I was breathing, and I passed out.

**please review! hoped you enjoyed it!**

**-Laces**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Don't worry! This character will come out of her shell. please just give me time! Please review! Please please please. you can add me on your fav story or author list, but pleeeeeeeeeeeeease review. i'm desperate for your thoughts.**

**-Laces**

Chpt.2

I slowly started to wake up on a soft mattress. I could lie there all day, until I realized everything that happened before hand. I could feel a pair of handcuffs around my wrists. I looked around frantically to see I was still in the titans tower, in the room with the T.V, table, and couch. My eyes then settled on the spiky haired guy.

" You're awake." he stated. I was so scared that I lost my voice. All I could do was nod my head, yes. Older people frightened me. Maybe because everyone older then me thought they had a say about how I could live my life. Or maybe it was simply how they towered over me. For whatever reason all I knew is that I feared them. And I gave this spiky haired boy a lot of reasons to be mad at me, breaking into his home, looking through his stuff, burning him with one touch, so on and so forth. I wanted to run away, but I knew I couldn't.

"What's your name?" he inquired, and I answered by shrugging.

"You don't know, or you don't want to tell me." he questioned. Once again I shrugged. For the next couple of questions all I was able to do was shrug.

"How come if I touch you it burns, and yet you hardly effect my friend Cyborg?"

"Why did you broke into the tower?"

"Did someone tell you to?"

"Beast boy said that you were reading this when he found you." the guy said, handing me the book I was reading. "Do you like Tom Sawyer?" This time instead of shrugging I nodded my head yes.

"Please. Talk to me. I'm someone you can trust." he said urgently. I thought of something I could say that wouldn't give too much about me away.

"My favorite color is forest green, and I'm eleven years old." I stated wearily. The guy nodded his name.

"My name is Robin. Can you tell me your name?" he questioned.

"I can't tell you." I answered.

"Why not?" he inquired. I could tell that he was starting to get frustrated, but was trying to keep a cool head.

"I… I just can't." I stated bringing my knees to my chest. Tears were starting to gather in my hazel eyes. Robin rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"You're eleven right?" he questioned and I nodded my head. He let out a sigh, and I knew that he didn't know what to do with me.

"Robin?" I females voice rang out. In walked a girl with orange skin, green eyes, and red hair. "maybe I should talk to her." she stated. Robin glanced at me, then nodded his head walking out of the room.

"Hello my name is Starfire! Do you wish to be my friend?" she inquired happily.

"Ummm I guess." I shrugged.

"Oh joy!" she exclaimed coming at me for a hug.

"But as your friend." I said quickly before she could embrace me. "I have to warn you not to touch me."

"Why not?" she inquired.

"I burn. My skin is like acid. It hurts to touch me." I sighed. Starfire extended her index finger and poked my arm.

"Ow!" she let out a small yelp of pain.

"I warned you." I shrugged.

"So you go through everyday without the hug?" she inquired. I chuckled lightly a bit at the way she spoke, and nodded my head.

"I don't make much contact with people." I explained.

"How awful!" she exclaimed. I saw her eyes held sadness. I hated seeing people sad.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." I said giving a smile. I liked Starfire. She seemed very innocent compared to majority of the people I met.

"I over heard you telling Robin that you couldn't tell him your name." she stated.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you… and it's not like I forgot… I just can't tell you." I tried to explain, getting worked up a bit by my terrible situation. I should of somehow not made a deal with Slade. I didn't want to lie, I didn't want to sneak into someone's house, I didn't want to steal… but I did want freedom. And I wouldn't be getting it unless I found that info.

"Friend, you don't need to give me your real name, but what should I call you?" Starfire inquired. I smiled.

"Rein." I stated.

**Please please please review! hope you enjoyed!**

**-Laces **


	4. Chapter 4

**please review! Enjoy!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.3

Starfire called the rest of the titans into the room and they gave me a questioning look, and my stomach churned uncomfortably. I trusted Starfire, but I wasn't sure about the others. The robot man that Robin referred to as Cyborg frightened me the most. If anything happened I couldn't defend myself against him.

"Friends! This is Rein!" Starfire grinned happily. She flew happily over to Robin then took a more sad tone. "She can not enjoy the hug." she frowned.

"Dude it's nice to meet cha'." grinned The green skinned boy extending his hand to shake. I looked at him, the his hand, then back at him. "Oh yah." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Nice to meet you too." I said shyly.

"Hey, isn't Rein a boys name?" inquired Cyborg.

"So. It can be a girl's name." I said sternly. I always liked the name Rein. It was like rain, but instead of an A there was an E, and it was pronounced like Ryan.

"So Starfire, did she tell you why she snuck into here." I heard Robin question.

"No." replied Starfire, and Robin raised an eye brow.

"Rein. I don't know why you're here, but we need to take you back to your home. Your parents are probably worried sick." Robin stated.

"No. you can't take me away." I said urgently, and received confused stares. "because I don't have parents." I tried to recover.

"Well, where were you staying before?" Robin inquired.

"The streets." I shrugged.

"Well what about the orphanage?" a purpled haired girl questioned.

"Nobody wants a daughter that they can't hug without being in pain." I stated. The titans looked at me with sympathy.

"Robin. She could stay with us." Starfire said hopefully. I held my breath as I waited for his reply. Finally he stated,

"Okay, she can stay." he stated, and Starfire whooped in joy. Robin then introduced me to the two people whose names I didn't know.

"Rein, you already know Starfire, and Cyborg." stated Robin. "This is Beast boy and Raven." he concluded and I gave a shy wave.

"Oh newfound friend! We shall have so much fun! We should go to the mall of shopping!" she grinned. I looked down at my cloths. Holly sneakers, tattered jeans, and a worn out dirty grey T-shirt. I could use new cloths, but if I moved from the tower I risked Slade, and if I'm gone for awhile he'll push that button for sure.

"Umm… no thanks Starfire. D'you think I could just finish reading the Tom Sawyer book and settle down a bit?" I questioned.

"Oh yes! I'll show you to the guest room, and bring you that book." she grinned. I followed her into a hallway. Before I left the room, I heard Robin whisper to Raven,

"How does she feel?"

"more then scared, she's terrified. I don't know if it's from us, or something else." she whispered back. Starfire showed me to a room with a bed and a big window pointing towards the ocean.

"I hope you enjoy the book. Just call me if you need me new friend." Starfire smiled.

"Thank you." I grinned. My mind was still rushing about Slade and what I was going to do, but when I opened the book and started to read, I was swept away into the south.

**This chapter and the rest of this story is dedicated to my great Pop-pop. I loved you Pop-pop! Please review this chapter. Pleeease!**

**-Laces **

**Rian Scheetz Jr.**

**December 15 1919 - December 30 2009**


	5. Chapter 5

**by the way. i own nothing! Zip! Nadda! i do however own Rein. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DC, if you want her we can talk something out, but for now she's all mine!!!! Please review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease. it can be anything. you could be lazy and write wdjfvegvngbvnv and i'll still be happy. so please review.**

**-Laces**

Chpt.4

I finished the book in about an hour. I was a speed reader. I decided to go back to the study. If anyone asked why I was there, I would say that I would be looking for more reading material, when in reality I would be looking for their identities. I hated my mission, but I felt like I had no other choice. I walked calmly into the study, and started browsing through the books.

"Hello friend!" Starfire exclaimed happily. I gave a small smile.

"Hi." I replied.

"Did you enjoy your Tom Sawyer book?" she inquired.

"Yah it was good. Did you read it?" I questioned.

"No. there is so much Earth culture I have to get caught up with." she explained with a smile, and I nodded my head. She seemed so happy, I couldn't believe that she fought villains. _Like Slade._ I thought, but tried to push it out of my mind.

"Cyborg is making the Ribs, and Beast Boy is also making the tofu for dinner. Would you care to join us?" she inquired. My stomach rumbled hungrily and Slade could of pushed that button that second and I wouldn't of cared. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay." I grinned then followed Starfire out to the living room.

"Hey Rein!" exclaimed Beast Boy with a smile. Then Cyborg looked up from his ribs. I was nervous what he would say, until he had a giant smile across his face.

"Hey girl! You were reading so much me and BB thought you were Raven."

"Ha ha ha." Raven stated dryly while reading a book on the couch. Robin then walked into the room with a jug of soda.

"Hey I got some coke!" he smiled.

"I'll make myself some tea." Raven said in her monotone voice, rising from the couch. Cyborg then called out,

"Ribs are ready!"

"and so is the tofu!" Beast Boy piped in. we all sat at a table and I had a helping of some Ribs and a bit of Beast Boys tofu. I hadn't eaten for a while so no matter what it was, the food tasted great. While eating, Beast Boy announced,

"Okay, so tonight is movie night! The choices are, the horror thriller "Jonny Muscle." the next is another horror thriller "Headless Hellgrammite" then there is the action comedy "When Garbage men attack." so which one should we watch?" in a landslide victory, "When Garbage men attack." was the winner. Beast boy popped in the CD and it started to play. The movie began with a girl and a boy outside of a house standing next to a garbage can talking about school. Suddenly the girl looks down at the pavement to see something.

"It's a message written in sludge, what's it say?" she inquired.

"It says, See you next Wednesday." Just then a garbage truck comes out of nowhere and scoops up the girl.

"Save me Michael!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry Annie! I'll save you." shouted the boy, and that was the beginning of one of the funniest movies I ever saw. I looked around at the titans. They were nothing like I thought they were. Raven was silent, but seemed nice, Robin didn't seem as threatening, Beast Boy was a goof ball, Starfire was the happiest person in the world it would seem, and Cyborg did not remind me of Slade. Slade. I hated him so much, and just his name made me remember that I had a job to do. But these people were so kind to me. A kid that with one touch would burn them. I just couldn't steal from them. Once the movie was over we headed off to bed. Once I was sure that everyone was asleep, I snuck out of the tower. _Maybe Slade will understand that I couldn't find the info and he'll let me go. I won't even have to tell him that I decided not even to look in the end. _I thought to myself. Whet I didn't know was not everyone was asleep. Starfire followed me out to the city.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**-Laces**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy and review! oh, and in the garbage men movie they were watching they were micheal jackson puns for my buddy Asia. she's happy. so... enjoy!**

**-Laces**

Chpt. 5

I entered Slade's hide out and there stood the eerie man.

"Did you get the information?" he inquired.

"Well… ugh no. I just couldn't find it." I stated nervously.

"Oh I see." he said, then pressed the button. Before I could react he grabbed my wrist and I yelped in agony.

"That's not the real reason. You had all the time in the world, but you sat in the room and read, then you had dinner, then you watched a movie." he yelled. I gave him a strange look to ask how he knew, and he chuckled, "I have sound audio on your bracelet too."

"Fine. I didn't look because they did nothing wrong. I couldn't steal from them. They're just too nice." I explained, tears running down my cheeks from the pain.

"You know me Virginia. I am not what you would call a nice person." he growled using my real name, throwing me against the wall. I was glad that he let go of me, until he walked up slowly and grabbed my leg, twisting it unnaturally until I knew he broke it. He then grabbed my head causing me massive pain, and slammed it into the wall.

"Put her down!" exclaimed a voice. It was Starfire. Slade let out an eerie chuckle.

"Or what? You'll attack me? But then how would you help her out of here? If you touch her she'll be in intense pain." Slade explained still holding my head.

"But… she should be hurting you." stated Starfire puzzled.

"Actually it's the other way around. She's allergic to people. People aren't allergic to her. It was only changed when I gave her the bracelet, but now that it's deactivated she's back to her weak self." he stated. I groaned at the pain, trying to worm out of Slade's hold. _If only I could hurt to touch again. Come on Virginia, hurt to touch. _I thought to myself, suddenly I felt nothing, and Slade grunted in pain. I stood up on my good leg, and punched him in the gut.

"Leave me alone you stupid, creepy man!" I exclaimed. Slade tried to punch me back, but he yelped in pain.

"You're making a big mistake Virginia." he growled. I punched him hard in the gut again.

"Name's Rein." I stated. He threw down smoke pellets, and started to vanish.

"Another time." he stated, then disappeared. Starfire ran up to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay Rein?" she inquired, and I nodded my head.

"I can control my abilities." I smiled, but then realized that now I could only choose between getting hurt, and hurting others.

"What should I do? I don't know how to get you out of here." Starfire stated.

"Could you call Cyborg?" I inquired, and she smiled and nodded her head. I smiled back.

**This is not the end of the story, please review.**

**-Laces**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please enjoy this chapter and review it. please. i don't own any of the books i mention or the teen titans. only Rein is mine. by the way. i misspelled my pop pop's name. it's Rein. just like my character! anyway please review!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.6

Before I knew it I was back in the tower in the medical room. Besides a broken leg I didn't have any other fractures and Cyborg said that my leg should be healed in a month. While waiting for my leg to heal I had some actual fun in the tower. I raced Beast Boy and Cyborg in video games, I read almost every day, and Starfire and I went shopping a lot. It felt like a normal life. Besides the alien races, super powers, and stuff like that. One day Starfire inquired,

"You are no longer being threatened by Slade, yet you sill want to be called Rein. Why?" she inquired. I smiled a bit.

"Rein was the name of my grand father. Untouchable or not, he was willing to take me in. unfortunately he got killed in a car accident." I stated sorrowfully.

"And you want to use his name to remember him?" she stated, and I nodded my head.

"A lot of girls are called Virginia. Rein is unique. I'm sure you never met a girl named Rein before me." I stated, and she nodded her head.

I was getting good progress on my crutches. Not to mention that besides reading I never stay still for long so my arms were getting a good work out. I was eleven. Running around was what I loved to do. I sprinted outside to see how fast I could run around the island with my crutches.

I would watch the titans play volleyball on the top of the roof and be referee, while Raven meditated. I soon realized that if Starfire and Rob in were on the same team, Cyborg, and Beast Boy would loose. They were unbeatable together. I then realized that Starfire had a thing for Robin and vise versa. I smiled at that fact. They were perfect for each other. The term opposites attract came into my mind. Starfire was always optimistic, and happy, while Robin was serious and stern. When together they blended perfectly.

I loved the titans. They were a family to me. The family I never had. As soon as my leg was broken, it was healed and Cyborg removed my cast. As happy as I was, I was a bit concerned too. _What will happen now? _I thought to myself. I walked around the tower, getting used to the feeling of not having to use my arms any more. I calmly entered the study and scanned the books for something to read.

_The Boxcar Children. _I thought as my eyes stopped on the book. _I wonder what that is about. _I took the book out of the shelf and opened it up to start reading. I then heard someone behind me. It was Starfire.

"Hello Rein." she smiled.

"Hey Starfire." I smiled Back.

"I was thinking, and I decided that I wanted to read. Which book would you suggest for me?" she inquired. I thought for a second thinking of the stories that I had read for the past month.

"The Tale of Despereaux." I answered as I scanned the shelf. I found it and handed her the book.

"Thank you Rein." she grinned, then walked out of the study. I took the Box car children book with me into my room. About three minutes went by, then I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in." I stated, and Starfire floated into the room.

"I'm… I'm having trouble reading this." she stated solemnly.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" I inquired and she nodded her head. If anyone was watching, it probably looked strange to see a eleven year old girl reading a book to a girl who was about seventeen. But I didn't care nor mind.

"The Tale of Despereaux by Kate Dicamillo. Book the first. A mouse is born. Chapter one, the last one. This story begins within the walls of a castle with the birth of a mouse…"

**Thanks for reading! Please click that little review button on the bottom of the screen and either throw your hands on the computer typing ihfhb and send it or tell me what you think. **

**-Laces**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please enjoy and review!**

**-Laces**

Chpt.7

I stopped the story at chapter twenty nine. Starfire encouraged me to go on, but I was too tired, and Starfire realized the late time. She went to her bed room, and I turned off the light, put the book on the floor next to the bed, then passed out to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and tofu. I yawned and pulled out something to wear. Some comfortable jeans, and a green t-shirt. I combed my long black hair until it was free of it's knots. I quietly walked into the hall way, and then into the living room.

"Hey Rein!" grinned Cyborg. There were several plates of food already made.

"Hi." I smiled. All the titans were in the room and they all looked like they were in a good mood.

"We have a gift for you." Robin stated, and I gave them a quizzical look. _A gift? _I thought to myself. Starfire handed me a box with a big blue bow on it.

"Well what are ya waiting for? Open it!" smiled Beast Boy, and I did so. I gazed inside the box to see a silver suit. Before I could say anything, Robin stated,

"Cyborg made it for you. If you touch someone with it on, you won't hurt them or yourself." he explained.

"Really?" I inquired, breathless, and everyone nodded their heads.

"Go on Rein, try it on." smiled Starfire, and I walked into my room to do so.

I returned quickly with the suit on, and smiled at how comfortable it was. Of course if it worked I didn't care if it was comfortable or not.

"You look great." Raven stated, giving a rare smile. Before I could even suggest testing it, Starfire ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh Rein! This is glorious!" she cheered.

"Thank you so much. All of you." I smiled. Robin then stated,

"We all talked it over, and we want you to be a teen titan." he stated, and I felt like the breath got knocked out of me when he handed me the communicator.

"Thank you, but don't you need to be a teen to be a part of the teen titans?" I inquired.

"By the time I'm done training you, you will be a teen." Robin stated with a grin and I smiled back.

"But before we start training, we need to eat." stated Cyborg.

"Yah, I'm starved!" commented Beast Boy as we ran to the table. I ate breakfast with my new family. I knew that my life was going to change forever.

**Yes! it is the end of the story, but knowing me there most likely is going to be a sequal. unfortunatly i am presented witha problem. i don't know what to wright! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! But if you liked this story... and even if you don't, please review. also please send me ideas via review or IM. it could be an idea like, one day she talks to purple monkies and they crown her ruler of the land Nerdlihc. sure, maybe i won't use the idea, but i will still greatly appreciate it. oh, and if anyone hasn't notice, if you review my story, i usually check out your profile and stories. so.... yah. this story is in memoery of Rein Nicolas Scheetz jr. please review!**

**-laces**


	9. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OF AWESOMENESS!!!**

**So… yah. Hey readers N.G Laces here! You know what the NG stands for right? Y'know. Newsies girl. Anyway… My beloved story is over. Done. finished. It always makes me cry to see a story go as soon as I started. IT'S TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!! So, if you fully read the last chapter, you know that I would enjoy ideas. You can tell me what you want to see happen, you can tell me what you think I should change. You can even shout out something random like "Why are you yellow Mrs. Kitty!" and I'll consider writing it. Note how I say consider. Yes. Not all ideas that you summit will be taken. Maybe. But I'll still be happy if you send some ideas to me. Lets see… in my authors notes I usually like to add some random facts about the story. Let's see. Hmmmmmmmmmm. Okay got some.**

**1) This is the first story I wrote on my new laptop!**

**2) This story's main character's name is Rein which is the name of my Pop-pop who this story is dedicated to. Her real name, Virginia, is after the nurse that was with him when he passed.**

**3) I love to read, and all the books I mentioned are some of my favorites. Tom Sawyer is AWESOME!!!! **

**4) The idea of making my Character allergic to people was from a day dream in… I think lunch. Then I dropped it at lunch, and the next day we were watching Bill Nye the Science guy in science class and I zoned out, and thought of it. Then I let it drop realizing that I needed to pay attention to the laws of motion. Then I was baby sitting and the three girls were watching Barbie and the 12 dancing princesses and I zoned out during that daydreaming about the idea until the youngest started screaming and the middle sister started attacking her and me and the eldest sister had to hold the two girls back so they wouldn't kill each other. Then I got the new laptop for Christmas and thought "Oh my gosh I need to write something monumentally awesome for my first story." and then boom! I remembered that daydream that's been following me around forever. Then of course by the second chapter my pop-pop passes away and I knew what the characters name was going to be. So started the story of Rein. **

**Hope you enjoyed this and please give me your ideas!**

**-Laces **


End file.
